priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara: Awaken! The Goddess' Dress Design!
'PriPara: Awaken! The Goddess' Dress Design '(PriPara Mezameyo! Megami no Dress Design) is the 3rd 3DS game released with the PriPara name, however it is the 2nd to be dedicated exclusively to PriPara. It was released on November 10, 2016. Characters Returning *Laala Manaka *Sophie Hojo *Mirei Minami *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West *Hibiki Shikyoin *Faruru *Fuwari Midorikaze *Ajimi Kiki *Cosmo Hojo *Kuma *Meganee Akai *Meganii Akai New *Non Manaka *Chiri Tsukikawa *Pepper Taiyou *Junon *Pinon *Kanon *Gaaruru *All Managers except for Kuma *Jewlie *Jewlulu Storyline TBA Features Returning *My Chara - design your own PriPara Idol *My Dress Design - design your own custom outfits and accessories *Unlockable parts for My Dress Design *Play as any Character in Free Mode. New * Prism Stone Shop - Buy new parts for My Dress Design * Divine Challenge Live * You now design coords part by part instead of as one piece. My Dress Like in the past game, the Player is able to make custom outfits. However, there are several added "stencils", along with the addition of colors, patterns, and new decorations such as wings, tails, and bows. To unlock the details, the Player must purchase the items from Meganii at Prism Stone. Stencils *Sweets Maid Coord (スイーツメイドコーデ Suitsu Meido Coord) *Mokomoko Animal Coord (もこもこアニマルコーデ Mokomoko Animaru Coord) *Lady Gothic Coord (レディゴシックコーデ Redi Goshikku Coord) *Asymmetry Rock Coord (アシメロックコーデ Ashime Rokku Coord) *Fairy-Tale Princess Coord (メルヘンプリンセスコーデ Meruhen Purinsesu Coord) *Fresh Sailor Coord (さわやかセーラーコーデ Sawayaka Sera Coord) *Flower Fantasy Coord (フラワーファンタジーコーデ Furawa Fantaji Coord) *Royal Prince Coord (ロイヤルプリンスコーデ Royaru Purinsu Coord) *Elegant Oriental Coord (エレガントオリエンタルコーデ Ereganto Orientaru Coord) *Rosette Venus Coord (ロゼットヴィーナスコーデ Rosetto Vinasu Coord) *Asian Taste Coord (アジアンテイストコーデ Ajian Teisuto Coord) *Fuzzy Ribbon Coord (フリフリリボンコーデ Furifuri Ribbon Coord) *Bunny Magician Coord (バニーマジシャンコーデ Bani Majishan Coord) Decorations *Pinkie Fairy (ピンキーフェアリ Pinki Feari ) *Lollipop Stich (ロリポップステッチ Roripoppu Sutecchi) *Black Swan (ブラックスワン Burakku Suwan) *Punk Studs (パンクスタッズ Panku Sutazzu) *Marine Star (マリンスター Marin Suta) *Dolly Heart (ドーリーハート Dori Haato) *Angel Smile (エンジェルスマイル Angel Smile) *Devil Charm (デビルチャーム Devil Charm) *Tyrolean Flower (チロリアンフラワー Chirorian Furawa) *Glitter Gold (グリッターゴールド Guritta Gorudo) *Noble Symbol (ノーブルシンボル Noburu Shinboru) *Funny Tiger (ファニータイガー Fani Taiga) *Shiny Rainbow (シャイニーレインボー Shaini Reinbo) *Final Fairy (wings only) (ファイナルエアリー Fainaru Eari) *Kuma (クマ Kuma) (wings only) *Leopard (レオパード Reopado) (tail only) *Cat (ネコ Neko) (tail only) Songs * GoGo! PuriParaifu * GoGo! PuriParaifu (Dressing Pafé ver) * Toy Toy ☆ Tail * Go PuriPuriPu * COOL・STAR * COOL・STAR (Cosmo Verison) * Gamusharanhoi * After School Heartful Dash * Morning * Hello Hello Friends * Paki La~Ro! * Purely☆Smiley * Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil * Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love * Fun! Fun! Winter! * Yes♥Love Valentines ~And White Day~ * GoGo! PuriParaifu 2016 * Ready Smile!! * Steps ~Secret Heart❤~ * Steps -twinkle star- * Steps -brandnew myself- * Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! * Everyone's PriPara Medley vol. 1 * The Plan to Enjoy Summer Vacation to its Fullest * PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! * Girls' Fantasy * GoGo! PuriParaifu (NonSugar ver.) Pre-Order Specials and More TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Artwork mydress_img07.jpg mydress_img08.jpg Screenshots pripara-mezameyo-megami-no-dress-design-491643.2.jpg pripara-mezameyo-megami-no-dress-design-491643.3.jpg pripara-mezameyo-megami-no-dress-design-491643.4.jpg pripara-mezameyo-megami-no-dress-design-491643.5.jpg WVW69j7RGlQkjvb_xL.jpeg WVW69j7RIRErNdaJ2a.jpeg WVW69j7RJrEeL4o7rL.jpeg WVW69j7RLNYBG6W7cI.jpeg WVW69j7RNHgHXsvnq7.jpeg WVW69j7ROZIQI89I9M.jpeg Merchandise Gorgeous img04.jpg Gorgeous img02.jpg Gorgeous img01.jpg Special img01.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Category:3DS